The Nine Locks of Discord
by DJNightshade
Summary: discord, unsure of his feelings for fluttershy comes to realize his feelings after a strange dream one night, this will guide him on a journey of the heart and secure his feelings for the winged pony
1. the 9 Locks

**Well this is my first fanfiction, so I decided to write some Flutter-Cord3 I hope to turn this into a multi-chapter story and I hope my dearest friends that I dedicate this to will read this :) so without further ado, I unveil the beginnings, of The Nine Locks of Discord**

* * *

She softly glided on the afternoon breeze, her flowy pink mane lay on her shoulders and a bundle of groceries in her arms.  
She had a gentle smile upon her face and teal eyes that pierced the heart of every colt that looked into them,  
but unlike most of those colts, who stared in awe at her buttermilk coat and the precious butterflies on her flank,  
one male gave her a glare of pure hatred from behind her. He carried two bundles in his mismatching arms and his long reptilian tail trailed behind him as he slouched his shoulders and looked grumpier than anypony in Ponyville.

"why can't I just teleport the groceries to your cottage?" he grumbled in his deep voice, lifting his claw ready to snap his fingers and send them away.

"Discord! I told you no magic for two weeks!" she said in almost a whisper, her gentle voice sounded much like a tinkling bell to all the colts in the vicinity,  
most let out sighs at the sound of her voice while others were being slapped by either their wives or their dates.  
While on their way one young 18 year old colt let out a longing sigh,

"Fluttershy…" not a moment had passed when a bucket of water was dumped over his head.  
The bucket then disappeared as if it had not been there at all. The colt was shocked,  
he sat in a daze wondering what could have happened.  
fluttershy had not seen this happen and continued to gently flap her wings while she went along her way.  
Discord let out a soft grumble, he had yet to figure out why it is, that when colts fluttershy's age seemed to annoy him so easily.  
"_Nevertheless I have to continue to treat her like anypony else! This isn't…no don't even think about it because it's not that!_" he thought to himself.  
He refused to open his heart to anyone. For three reasons, firstly he had no reason to see anypony like that.  
Secondly since his rehab sessions with Fluttershy hes come to realize what a monster he is,  
and knows he will always be no matter how hard fluttershy may disagree. And lastly who would love such a monster?  
Such a creature? One who has the most damaged of hearts, that is now sealed with 9 powerful locks?  
This is something he had done to himself many years ago to ensure that he would never fall In love.  
The 9 locks are near impossible to break and if they are broken. It can only be broken by his one true love.

Discord let down the bundles on fluttershy's kitchen counter, she settled hers down as well and looked to him,  
blinked once and said "Discord, I feel I have troubled you too much for one day" she settled herself on the bar stool next to her island while discord rolled his eyes. "yeah right, you trouble me everyday its not as if today was going to be any different" he groaned.  
"well whatever the case, thank you, your session with me is over for the night, you may go home now" she said trying to still be as polite as she could.  
Discord as if on que, flew out of the house and onto his cotton candy cloud.  
On this cloud he had fashioned himself a cottage, on the outside it looked like a normal home,  
because fluttershy had scolded him for making a ridiculous sized castle above her own cottage that made it impossible for her plants to get any sunlight.  
So he had instead made the small cottage which sat on his cotton candy cloud, a little over the everfree forest.  
But on the inside of his cottage it was chaos, which isn't much of a surprise given the fact that this is discord we're talking about.  
It was much bigger on the inside, gravity meant nothing to discord, so many things simply floated around.  
He had a room for everything, and many rooms for anything, and although the house would look confusing to every other pony in all of equestria,  
this made much more sense to discord than having everything look so boring.

He flew inside and into one of his many rooms, this one with a window that had a perfect view of fluttershy's cottage.  
He sat himself on one of the floating armchairs, and sat next to the window with a tall glass of chocolate milk, and there is where he usually spent his evenings, watching fluttershy eating a salad outside on a small picnic table, where many of her animal friends joined her.  
Discord allowed himself a small smile to form on his lips as he drank the contents of his glass. When she went inside,  
discord departed from the window and lay on the bed which was on the ceiling. Before he knew it he had already fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"Discord?" called a soft voice, he knew this voice all too well "What do you want fluttershy?" he grouched.  
"Well…I wanted to tell you something important." She said quieter than usual, "what is it?" he asked  
"maybe you've fallen for one of those stupid colts and you want my advice?" he said sarcastically. "In a way yes" she giggled,  
it seemed all too real for fluttershy to laugh at something he said, but before discord could say anything fluttershy spoke first.  
"Discord…i…I feel like…" the rest was inaudible even for discords super-hearing. "What?" "i…I feel like..i" once again the rest is inaudible.  
"dammit get it out woman!" he shouted, but the scene shifted, he was now in a meadow of tulips and carnations.  
There were many flowers in the field and the scents made discord wrinkle his nose, but he relaxed when he saw fluttershy smiling so happily.  
She turned to him with a wide smile unlike any he had seen on her face before, it was almost as if… "Discord.." she said interrupting his thoughts,  
"yes Fluttershy?" he asked "I love you" she said much louder than her usual voice,  
it was a strong and independent voice that rang from her, and it shocked discord just to hear her voice sound so different,  
but the fact that she was saying such a thing….

A resonating crack sounded through his meadow, discord knew the sound very well and grew flustered his face turning red for the first time since before he was turned to stone. His eyes were practically coming out of his skull as he gripped the grass bellow him to steady himself.  
He held his chest, feeling a strong beat go through his entire being before it suddenly stopped.


	2. Their Warm Hearts

**This is the next chapter...obviously haha. thank you to all the people who gave me reviews! im really going to need those in the future if I want this to prosper! and jeez two chapters, two days. gosh haha looks like im on a roll XD. enjoy guys!**

* * *

Discord tentatively opened his eyes, and relaxed to find he was not dead.  
He then clenched his claw to his chest and felt his beating heart,  
something he did not do often, he felt what his nightmare had indicated.  
The first lock, the one that indicated that he had feelings for another,  
had been undone by fluttershy's words. Words that had not actually been spoken,  
and were only in his mind. He felt his face grow hot, and upon realizing this  
slapped his face with his paw. "_This is IMPOSSIBLE!_" he exclaimed to himself,  
because surely not a single pony in all equestrian could make him feel this way.

Meanwhile Fluttershy had just woken from a strange dream herself blushing. "Oh _My…_.." she mumbled feeling her own heartbeat.  
She shook it off and rose from bed, Angel bunny waiting for her.  
As he impatiently thudded a foot against her bedsheets,  
fluttershy gave him a warm smile. "What's the matter Angel? Are you hungry?" she added to her question, but no sooner had she finished her sentence  
Angel pulled a mirror out from behind his back and faced it to fluttershy.  
he then pointed at Fluttershy's flushed face, now realizing that she was blushing fluttershy let out a small gasp before flying as fast as she could to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her she washed her face with cold water vigorously, and smiled with relief in the mirror when her face had returned to its normal buttermilk color. When she exited the bathroom it wasn't just Angel waiting for her,  
Discord sat on a rocking chair next to her bed, the only place he was 'allowed' to be according to Angel himself who was giving him a deadly glare.

"Ah! Discord, you really shouldn't appear out of nowhere like that!" she gasped at his appearance,  
her face threatening to turn red once again.  
"the door was unlocked." He said in a normal tone, and then added "That's unsafe Fluttershy".  
Upon hearing this fluttershy's heart skipped a beat, she kept this to herself of course. "Thank you…for your concern, Discord is everything okay today?" she asked slightly worried for his health, for he had never shown the slightest bit of worry for anypony…not to her knowledge and although it was slightly terrifying,  
it also was kind of relaxing. When discord comprehended what he had just said his throat suddenly felt dry,  
he had just shown that he cared for her in a small way. "..NO! nothing…nothing is wrong. Im fine, thank you" as soon as the last few words flew out of his mouth he regretted it. He was becoming _nice_ and he didn't like it. Fluttershy couldn't stop her face this time from flushing red,  
"DISCORD! Do you know what this means!?" she cried out happily, this of course took discord off guard. "uh..what?" he asked cautiously.  
"You're beginning to take my lessons seriously! Im so happy…so happy" every word was now getting smaller as her heartbeat continued to grow louder in her chest. She was embarrassed now, she had become very loud for a moment and over-excited.  
she cleared her throat now and decided to divert the conversation. "Im going to go make breakfast" she then quickly trotted off to the kitchen,  
leaving discord with a wide smile on his face, he had to slap himself again to make it go away.  
"_What in Equestria is WRONG with me!?_" he thought quietly.  
Angel pushed his hoof out of his way in the rudest manner possible to get to the door,  
and before he hopped out of the room he looked discord in the eyes and pointed two of his own fingers at his eyes and then discords.

That afternoon discord was having a difficult time looking in fluttershy's eyes and although she had no trouble looking in his,  
everytime she looked away she would do it to conceal a small blush. "well its time for me to go on my spa date with Rarity" she said in her usual whisper  
"Remember to be nice to the animals, if they ask you for something, be sure to be polite about it" she continued,  
discord put his hands on her tiny shoulders and reassured her with a small smile,  
immediately to hide a blush fluttershy shoved him off her and began to run to the door with nothing more than a "Good-bye!".  
Although discord was confused by fluttershy's reaction, he too was baffled by his own actions and could not really blame her for running away.

"Now isn't this simply relaxing?" Rarity asked as she was massaged by a strong colt-masseur.  
Fluttershy who was in complete bliss could not respond properly because her masseur wasn't taking any breaks from her shoulders which he grumbled were 'very tense for such a young pegasus'. Rarity smiled over at Fluttershy who's eyes were shut and…wait a moment.  
"Fluttershy?...Are you ok Darling?" she asked, and upon hearing this question fluttershy tried her best to answer "Nuffun…Wr…ung…wha..whaiii?"  
"no reason…". Something about her face said she wasn't the same. Something surely was bothering her  
…this was the same face her best friend applejack made for weeks before admitting she had a crush on one of the colts at their school when they were still Filly's. but none of the colts in town ever seemed to catch fluttershy's interest,  
who could her heart be moved for? Was it just a crush and nothing more? Or was this….no it couldn't be.  
Not fluttershy. Not yet, for she was still too naïve for that. But one day she will be ready,  
Rarity abandoned her thoughts the moment she thought them and continued to enjoy her massage, an eye still on Fluttershy's sweet smile.

* * *

**Keep a look out for chapter 3! I look forward to writing more for you guys!**


	3. The BestWeirdest Day

**Hey everyone, ive been busy...going through a bit of a Depression and groundation and just about everything inbetween. but now that schools over I can focus on the series!**

* * *

Fluttershy gentlely glided on the breeze, her skin feeling rejuvenated,  
and her hooves polished to perfection and rarity had applied some make up as a final touch for the day,  
Fluttershy didn't like the idea of getting spiffied up for no reason, especially wearing a dress. such things were a commodity.  
As Fluttershy opened the door, to find Discord spawled across the couch with his mirror in front of him watching strange creatures fluttershy had never seen before. The moment Discord saw her however his jaw nearly dropped, Fluttershy was wearing a light pink dress with a white bow that sat neatly above her flank,  
and the hem embroidered with green vines with roses, the finishing touch of course was a pure white rose in her silky pink mane.

"Fluttershy….what the devil are you wearing?" his shocked voice came out so fast he couldn't stop himself.  
"oh, this?...well, see Rarity decided to give me a make over, so she could decide further on what to do for the Gala…" she responded shyly her voice shrinking with every word. "I should probably go get changed now.." she had begun to trot towards her room, but found herself stopped by the claw of the draconoquiss.  
"you look amazing!" he said in awe, Fluttershy's eyes widened, the blush on her face beginning to show.  
"come again?" she said very clearly, and Discord who had realized what had just come out of his mouth responded swiftly, "you look amazing…for a pony that is,"  
he then took the rose from her hair and conjured a vase that resembled her dress, light pink,  
embroidered with vines, and a perfect white bow wrapped around the thin part.  
After placing the rose in the vase along with water he even added her cutie mark.

"its lovely…" she said, her eyes softened, watching him. But then her eyes strayed to the mirror.  
"what ARE those!?" she cried out. "hm?...oh!" he changed the mirrors view to one of Ponyville.  
"what were those?" she asked calmly, she sat on the couch in front of the mirror.  
"those, were creatures called 'Humans' they are a lot like us, in many ways actually. Twilight saw them, she went to the human world,…through that mirror?"  
discord was doing his best to explain "oh yes that….i remember..but what do you mean a lot like us?" fluttershy was now very curious.  
"well, they behave much like us, most of the time. But not all of them only eat vegetables. And also they cant perform magic…usually I mean there has been one such rare case where 5 of them were capable of magic while playing in their band. And do you know what their names are?" he remembered all this clearly since he often watched Twilight visiting the human world. Fluttershy shook her head slowly  
"Twilight was mysteriously reluctant to tell us anything about the place she visited to retrieve her crown, she mentioned that she had made some friends but told us nothing about them."

" I can understand why she told you so little, it is very confusing even for me. But for some reason it appears as though we all have copies of ourselves in this other world on the other side of the mirror." Discord finished his thought giving Fluttershy a near fright  
"you mean theres another me through that mirror?" fluttershy then became very uneasy "does she like animals? Is she shy? Is.."

"calm down! Shes like you in every way, except well…she walks only on two legs and wears clothing" Discord attempted to console her,  
and it appeared to work. Fluttershy was astonished. She didn't know how to feel about it, but discord gave her a mischievous grin  
"how would you like to see yourself as a Human?" he asked politely. "that would be…kinda cool I guess" she mumbled.  
As soon as the words were out they could not be taken back, though she wished she had.  
Suddenly she was surrounded and smoke and had no idea what was happening around her, she felt something change about her,  
like she was being stretched and it felt odd. When the smoke cleared she could barely catch her breathe  
"Discord what have you done!?" she pleaded.  
But when she saw the look on his face she was confused, discord had a rather embarrassed expression that had left the space bellow his eyes red.  
He imediatley looked away and was trying to conjure something but this was making Fluttershy very confused.  
"discord whats wrong?" she asked "…look at yourself and then ask that again."  
Fluttershy turned her head like she would and expected to see her back and flank area where her tail was.  
But saw a back and flank that wasn't like any kind she had seen before, she ducked her head down to look at her stomach but saw breasts.  
Although she was not bothered by being naked she was bothered by the fact that she looked strange and could not stand on her "hooves" properly.  
When discords magic returned she found that clothes were put on her. "discord you didn't need to put something like this on me.." she started  
"yes I did, it is Human Etiquette not to run around without those clothes., its not like I put anything fancy on you." He responded she was wearing a yellow turtle neck and blue short-overalls she was wearing a green headband, and on one of the overalls short legs was her cutie mark embroidered.  
"now step one, stand up" he said. "I am.." she said on all fours her knees to the ground.  
"no no, humans stand on two legs, come on ill help you" he offered her his lions paw as he readied himself to help her up.  
She looked into his eyes to see if he would let her fall but saw nothing but gentle courteous eyes that wanted nothing more than to help.  
She reached up and did her best to stand on the new legs. "why cant I use my wings?" but that's when it hit her..  
she did not see her wings on her back like she should have earlier. "oh no! my wings.." she cried out. Her worry made her shakey and more difficult for discord to hold up. "humans do not have wings or horns fluttershy.." he tried to steady her but she was already falling so he had to catch her as she squeaked from fear.  
When she opened her eyes to meet his her heart rate nearly doubled,  
"I think im ok now.." she whispered. When discord noticed the way he was holding her he quickly did a double take and began to help her stand once again.  
When she was steady and had found out how to walk she then had a grin on her face "what excited to be a human or something?" he asked.  
"no just wondering what you would be like as one" she replied as the grin began to spread.  
Discord then became worried that the human form was making her evil,  
"ive never tried but no matter what I transform into I usually have my horns, and if not those then my eyes, usually both though." He said matter of factly.  
"then, lets see!" she said as she sat on her barstool, Discord was about to argue but then nodded he went into the restroom and transformed,  
and before he forgot he conjured himself some clothes, and dressed himself. When he looked in the mirror and saw himself,  
he noted that he had no horns, just the eyes. He made his black hair a bit of a mess before he exited the bathroom.  
Discord walked out as fluttershy was making herself a cucumber salad.  
He sat at the barstool where her back was turned to her, and when she turned around she nearly dropped her plate.  
He looked much younger than he did as a draconoquiss, his messy black hair complimented his yellow and red eyes that had formed into a better shape  
and didn't make him look like he was crazy. His one snaggletooth hanging out of his mouth, and his hands surprisingly not mismatched,  
in a way, he kinda looked handsome.  
She calmed her speeding heartrate, settled her plate on the table and sat down to eat.  
"I take it I don't look bad?" he questioned, fluttershy nearly choked on a piece of carrot.  
"no, not at all..." She said quietly "when are you gonna turn us back" she asked as she tried to figure out how she was supposed to eat her salad now with her face in such a strange shape this is around the time she realized, that the strange fingers on her hands could separate and wiggle around in ways a hoof could not.  
"dunno, maybe never if you like it in this form" he responded with an evil grin. He stole a piece of carrot and popped it into his mouth  
"oh but discord! How will I water my plants like this? What will the animals think! Or the others!? How am I supposed to get a hooficure with rarity from now on with these….fingers?" she was looking around herself now trying to figure how any of these things would work.  
"well lets go find out then!" he said cheerily "oh but discord I don't know….we might frighten everyone!" she worried.  
"nah they arnt scared of someone who couldn't even hurt a fly" he said raising an eyebrow and she shrunk at his words.  
Since she knew he would fight it she decided to give in gracefully, she nodded slowly admitting her defeat out loud.  
He reached out his hand, although she wasn't sure how to feel about the gesture she slowly placed her own hand in his,  
no sooner had she done this he was already dragging her out the door. The world was stranger without her wings and being so tall.  
The animals did not seem afraid in fact when Angel saw this he immediately began to protest, a constant flow of squeeks could be heard for miles.  
As Discord walked her into Ponyville, everypony stared in awe at the strange creatures, and the one that seemed to resemble young Fluttershy.

Twilight was walking to her library, spike trailing behind her carrying groceries In a high enough pile to cover his sights even if he were another foot taller.  
Neither of them expected to see what they saw, Twilight stopped abruptly causing spike to bump into her rear and drop everything  
"Twi! Whats the big deal!" he shouted. But the moment he saw Discord and Fluttershy he immediately understood.  
"Fluttershy! What…How? When did you get to equestria…and how?" Twilight began shooting the questions.  
"And who the heck is THAT?" she asked staring at the stranger. "Twilight..." Fluttershy began, but was interrupted by Spike  
"hey betcha don't recognize me huh!?" the questions continued and were making Fluttershy dizzy…and something else…something she rarely felt…anger… mostly frustrated but anger was there. "GUYS!" everybodys mouths dropped.  
Fluttershy had never shouted, in equestria, or the human world. "Im not from the human world" she let it out in the open, the penny was in the air and flipping. Twilight after about half a second looked at her strange companion, the penny dropped and Twilight felt ridiculous.  
"Well then. Im going to guess judging by the look on your face that your also not from the human world?" she raised her eyebrow, as Discord nodded with a sly grin. He hadn't said a word so far knowing his voice would give him away. "Discord!" she called, knowing precisely who was responsible.  
Ponies DO NOT turn into humans by themselves. "ahem" Fluttershy coughed and then gestured toward her strange companion.  
Now that Twilight thought about it he looked exactly like Discord, how could she not have noticed!?  
Twilight could not handle what was happening so she decided to leave it up to the two of them, she sighed and continued to walk toward the Library.  
Spike who was still shocked that Fluttershy had shouted could barely pay attention to trying to gather the groceries again.  
Discord stared at Fluttershy in complete awe, nothing had ever come out of her mouth that loudly, not screams, not her cute little squeaks nothing.  
But she had just amazed him again, without herself even realizing it.

Begrudgingly Discord snapped his fingers and teleported them home with only one thought in his head  
"_Now THAT was too cute to share with the rest of Equestria_". Fluttershy looked to the Draqonoquiss with a baffled look on her face.  
"why'd you send us home?" he couldn't find an answer no matter how hard he tried so he just put on a sly grin and said "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" he then snapped his fingers again transforming himself and Fluttershy back into their original selves.  
Fluttershy who didn't realize she was back to normal was still standing on her hind legs,  
Discord almost burst into laughter but decided to be quiet and see when she notices.  
He Teleported himself outside and watched from the window,  
The only thing Fluttershy thought was odd was the fact that she was shorter all of a sudden, but continued on with her day as if nothing had happened.  
She walked about the house trying to find where discord had run off too, at one point she saw a mirror, and saw something odd.  
When she approached it, she finally figured it out and she felt silly. She sighed slightly annoyed with Discord as she got back on all four hooves,  
Daylight was sinking and began turning into Night, and Discord had gone home to his own cottage, laying on his bed facing the floor,  
and Fluttershy was in her own bed, staring at the ceiling. And they both shared one thought as they both drifted into dreamland  
"_That was probably the Best...weirdest Day Ever_".


	4. Their True Feelings Exposed

**Sorry about the long wait folks! High Schools a pain, Enter chapter 4!**

"Fluttershy…" said a voice, fluttershy turned in all directions but it was so couldnt pinpoint where the voice was. "D….D… Discord?" she cried. He emerged from the darkness in his human form to start with. "What is wrong my sweet?" this sent a shiver up her spine, this is when she realized she too was in the human form wearing a long dark blue off shoulder gown. And when she lifted the skirt she saw a pair of glass slippers. While Discord was wearing something she had never seen before. What she didnt understand was that he was wearing a shakespearian outfit meant to resemble romeo. Discord approached her and lifted her gloved hand from her side, kneeled before her and kissed her hand softly. She shook silently "Discord…." she was trying to back up but he wrapped a hand around her waist and whispered in her human ear "Dont be afraid my dearest , you and only you can rescue me from this fate...my Cinderella of Equestria" he set his lips upon hers initiating a sweet kiss.

She woke with a start her heart beating uncontrollably and her face flushed.  
"Just like last night but….with humans?…" she shook it from herself and roused herself from her bed. And walked into the kitchen where discord was waiting, he had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted.  
"Why! Discord are you alright?" she whispered, the sound of her belle-like voice caught his attention and he smiled genuinly making it seem as though his weariness had faded away. "Yes Fluttershy, i am fine my dear" his words did shock her but what was eating at her was how sweet that smile seemed. She felt so drawnto his snaggletooth and his peculiar red eyes. Discord had to shake her "Fluttershy i think i should ask if your ok?" she didnt realize it but she had unconciously approached him and had her front two hooves on his lap.  
She had been staring him directly in the eyes. She blushed of course  
"im so sorry…" she mumbled upset she had been shaken from her daze, but she realized if she had been let be she would have certainly tried to kiss him. Which only made her more red.

On the flip side of this discord did think it was weird she had gotten so very close to him and yet felt happy that she felt safe enough with him to do so. The look in her eyes when boring into his was so dream like she surly must have still been half asleep. She was so unbelievably cute right now blushing a couple feet away he just wanted to take her in his arms and squeeze her tight. He was so weary, he woke from the very same dream (though he did not know it) but instead of him doing all the talking it was her...in her brilliant blue gown dancing to happily to the sound of such beautiful music in a wonderful courtyard. Her teal eyes shined with glee as she swirled about on two legs and then offered a hand to him "Lets dance Discord!" she said again in that confident tone. He shook from the day dream, he had to wipe the blush from his face immediatly before fluttershy noticed. He was so tired because the dream for him had accured earlier in the night and caused him to wake bolt upright and had been afraid to fall asleep since.  
This feeling was driving him mad there was nothing more scary than this, he didnt know why this was occuring to him! Why was it that everytime he looked at her he felt the need to embrace her? That everytime they stared eachother in the eyes his breathe seemed to escape him? He turned from her now. "Your out of Cucumbers….. Ill go fetch some…" he said quietly and the look in her eyes was one of pure curiosity as if there was something about him shed never noticed before and it made his heart ache. His stone cold heart shuddered and he quickly snapped himself away. Fluttershy looked down after the space was empty her face turning into a bright crimson, Angel Bunny hopped onto the table and stared at her tapping his foot with a disgrunteled look. "Oh angel….. I dont think i can fool myself anymore." she whispered quiter than normal. Angel chittered angrily, " oh but Angel! Cant you see hes different? You dont suppose he...to me…." her face was even redder now. Angel sighed, he cared so much for fluttershy but he had no right to deny her something she truley wanted and no colt in all of equestria had ever made her feel so good about herself.

In the meantime discord was buying cucumbers silently without even really talking to the vendor, he summoned two bits and set them down in front of the filly who nodded and handed him a bag of them. Discord silently skulked about ponyville, when Rarity was passing by and saw his face she just couldnt resist, oh the gossip she could spread if it was any good! She trotted right up to him but once she was close enough she saw how sincerly he seemed troubled. "Are you alright DIscord?" she asked tentativly, she still didnt trust him but she should offer him kindness.

" no" he grumbled silently and scratched his head. "Then whats wrong?" she pulled him off the street and seated him on a chair outside a diner and took a seat herself. "I dont quite know myself….its just this… this mare is.." he stopped himself "why should i talk to you anyway, youll just spread gossip" he rolled his eyes but he looked at rarity who had her jaw wide open "a mare…..your….YOUR IN LOVE?" she gasped. Discord shook his head and laughed. "No, you see, i am incapable of love….unless the locks break." he whispered the last part but rarity heard it well. "You cast a spell to protect your heart….and how are these 'locks' broken?" discord looked almost hurt but he took in a breathe "i dont know why im telling you….but this is not to het back to Fluttershy" he mumbled. Rarity certainly wasnt the element of honesty but she didnt like to lie either. She considerred a moment then nodded. " The locks are broken based on my 'true love's' feelings. The first lock goes when shes started to have feelings for...me. The second unlocks with her accepting her feelings….the third with her telling me, the fourth with a affectionate hug….a fith with a kiss.. And so on. Its just a bunch of mush. But the final and ninth lock can only be unlocked with…." the very thought made discord blush. Rarity understood "When the two of you marry and….. Make love?" she blushed a little saying it outloud. Discord nodded. "Anyway for the most part the locks are based on her feelings…" something made discord stop, his face twisted to one of agony and he gripped his chest. Rarity who did not know the first lock was already gone began to sweat. "The…...second…" he collapsed onto the table when suddenly it released and the second lock was gone. "Wait so someone already is breaking these locks of yours?." she stopped and remembered the look on fluttershy's face the other day "Fluttershy…." she looked down and then back at the draconoquiss who had a sad expression on his face. Rarity was shocked but then sighed "i wont breathe a word to her, but you should definatley tell her, if not about those damned locks then about your own feelings" this of course had caught discord offguard, but he knew she was right, he sighed and snapped his fingers. He was in fluttershies house breathing in her sweet floral scent, but hed never really noticed before then. Fluttershy was napping silently on the couch her mane a mess over her face, it was one of the most beautful things discord had ever sing, she was quite cute when her mane was a little chaotic or so he thought. He kneeled next to her and set the bag of cucumbers to the side and watched as her face contorted into an expression hed only seen on her in dreams. 'Shes dreaming of me?' he thought, his heart jumped into his throat and he reached his paw out and softly ran it against her soft fur on her side. When fluttershy opened her eyes and gazed into the eyes of a lovesick draconoquiss she thought she was still dreaming, she blushed just a little and got up. "Discord" she mumbled in an exhausted voice. "Yes?" she smiled sweetly at him as she set her front hooves on his paw and claw. She looked him in the eyes and in her strongest voice spoke the words discord was not yet prepared to hear in reality.

"I love you", her voice resonated in the room as discords face flushed red and he poofed off the his house on the cotton candy cloud to sit with just himself as his heart ached.


	5. Blissful Beginnings

**And now comes the fun part! setting up their first REAL heart to heart! *sigh* **

**Well without further Ado! lets get started!**

Discord hunched over in his "living room" after he'd snapped himself there a few moments earlier, he clutched his talon to his chest and slung himself over a flouting ottoman.

Yet another one broken, two in one day.  
Discord looked through the window just in front of him, and saw fluttershy at her own window looking up longingly with small tears forming at her eyes to his castle.  
She couldn't see him, hed cast a spell so anyone inside the vast castle can stare through a window and no one will see them unless they want to be seen.  
And discord definitely did not want to be seen.

Fluttershy stared for a few moments longer up to the tiny cottage,  
which she was certain was bigger on the inside.  
She sighed longingly, and then looked down as one of the pools of tears that formed in her eyes finally spilled over, and trotted into her bedroom and began to cry.  
Did he not love her back? Or worse did he hate her?  
She spilled her feelings on the pillows of her bed which offered its cold and lonely comfort. DIscord could hear it, the pain hed caused her by running away.  
As the locks were stripped away so was his resolve to hide the feelings that resurrected from within his long unbeating heart which now ached him each time he worried for her.  
He sighed, the pain from the lock undoing was gone,  
he reappeared before her and kneeled in front of her bed.  
Fluttershy startled backed into the bedframe and nearly hurt herself,  
upon seeing who it was she slumped into her bed, she wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for running away" he sighed, this perked Fluttershy's ears,  
was she hearing him correctly? Did he just apologize for something?  
And with sincerity in his voice? She looked up at him from behind her pink mane.  
His face was unreadable, almost unrecognizable to her.  
His face wore things that she'd never seen before, he was completely serious. His brows were furrowed, he was concentrating, or something.  
She was unsure and she had never seen such a look on his face.  
Discord stood from his kneeling position now that she had seen his face,  
and understood he was being sincere. He sat on the edge of the bed facing the wall,  
with his back to the pegasus.

"I love you too" his face was red and so made doubly sure she could not see his face. Fluttershy was dumbstruck, she sat on her bed staring out from under her mane directly at discord's back. Was he being serious? Was he lying?  
She couldn't tell, she couldn't see his face, and she didn't recognize the tone in his voice.  
But all her doubts swept away when she looked and saw his ears turning ever so slightly pink. she could not help herself, she began to cry uncontrollably, she was so happy and relieved.  
She had not been rejected at all, he must have been so shocked or something he didn't wanna have her see him like that, she was certain.

Discord was unsure what to do, when he heard her begin crying he turned around immediately, and saw the smile on her tear-streaked face.

He reached out and with his paw and claw held her face in his hands,  
"Fluttershy, are you certain?" he had lost her in his words. "What do you mean discord?"

"I mean, not only will ponies criticise you,  
but being with me may entail far more than you have experienced.  
When Draqonoquie...Draqonoquiissie….  
Oh nevermind that, when my species fall in love, after certain things take place in the relationship...certain milestones are met…  
the person that they fall in love with becomes someone whom they mate for life with.  
And should you change your feelings after those milestones are passed…."  
Fluttershy raised her hoof and placed it over his lips, shushing him.

"Discord….you're the first Colt that i've seen this way, even when i was a Filly,  
i didn't have a crush. All the suitors that come to me from canterlot and all over,  
they have never given me reason to see them in any way as a special somepony…."  
it was discords turn to shush her with one of his talons to her lips.  
"I'm no colt, dear fluttershy" he mumbled. "In my eyes you are though," she began.  
"When i first met you and had to fight you, i disliked it.  
I am very shy but i am also against fighting,  
When celestia gave you the second chance and sent you to me.  
I was happy i could try to help you, but less and less did i see you as a monster.  
I began to see you as another one of my creatures.  
But i could no longer see you that way recently, don't think i didn't notice when you would get jealous and pull pranks on colts my age to deter them from asking me out."  
chuckled nervously looking down from her face at that. "The thing is discord,  
for a short while i've noticed this, but i don't see you as a monster, or a creature.  
I see you as a strong dependable colt. Somepony i can trust with my still inexperienced heart" she placed his lion paw on her chest where her heart was.  
Discord felt her heartbeat beneath it, beating uncontrollably and could almost hear it from his paw, he looked down from her.  
"I am undeserving. What you do not see is that i still am a monster." Fluttershy shook her head and scooted closer to him  
"Discord you must not say such things about yourself." this is when her voice began to lift, become more courageous. " Discord, you are not undeserving of anything, what nopony understands is that you are good underneath your shell, the one you hide in.  
and what nopony understands yet is that anypony would be lucky to be your special somepony" she realized how loudly she was speaking and shrunk back.  
"B-But that's just my opinion" she began to blush, her face turning crimson.

And to discord she looked unbelievably adorable in that moment.  
He wanted so badly to hug her, but he could not handle a third lock be broken that day.

Discord stood from the bed, and just before he was about to leave he was stopped by the front hooves of fluttershy wrapped around his waist.  
"Please...dont go yet…" she whispered.

"Just untill i fall asleep….please?" she pleaded looking up to his face for a reaction.  
Discord without saying a word felt his heart pang, he nodded with a small grin.  
Fluttershy got under her covers and laid comfortably on her side looking at discord who was laying on the opposite side of the bed facing her.  
He traced a claw softly across her cheek and continued the process as she closed her eyes. When her breathing pace had slowed her knew she was out and poofed into his own bed.  
And stared down at the floor.  
"Dear lord…" he sighed.


	6. Little Green Foal

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long delay and the short chapter, bit of Writers block. Reviews are appreciated!**

Behind Closed eyes, discord saw nothing but fluttershy. Weither it was her bright smile, or her silently sleeping next to him. But only in dreams did these things occur. He was shocked shed had the courage to tell him how she felt for him. It was uncharacteristic. It actually made him curious as to why she felt so confident in telling him. But the real issue with all this was resurfacing. All though interspecies marriages were no longer discouraged, Discord would never be able to take the next step with her, not the way he was. Draqonoqui cant ever make love with another species. Their bodies are just not made for that. If fluttershy ever wanted to do such things with him. And knowing her and her heart, she probably desired children. He couldnt provide that for her, not the way she would most likely want. Was there nothing he could do?

Fluttershy woke from a dream she thought she would never have. A winter wedding, being pulled from a magic pulled carriage. A dress of a thousand snowflakes with winter flowers in her mane. The aisle decorated with vines and lovely hearths warming ribbons and cristal orbs. The colt waiting on the otherside… was none other than her current love. He stood tall in a tailcoat with a polka dot bowtie. Misletoe hanging in his front chest pocket. He had a gentle smile. And then suddenly all this beauty got swept out from under her, it was gone. And she was in a rocking chair in front of her cottage. She looked on towards the fields, flowers bloomed. Her mane, faded in color, she saw two peculiar looking ponies aproaching. She looked to her left and saw discord, still as handsome as the day she met him, and not a day older in apearance. The ponies stopped in front of them and greeted them with smiles. One had a purple coat and a purple mane with one white streak in the floofy curls of her hair. And wore a propellar hat. Her eyes had spirals that made her seem hypnotic. Next to her a grumpy looking colt rolled his green spiraled eyes. He had a pink mane like his mother, and her buttermilk coat. They laughed and said the others were coming, who were the others?

Fluttershy didnt have the chance to find out, she woke up, and saw the sunlight stream into the room onto a figure. She didnt see him that well, but the figure didnt look right, but what was right?

Thats when it covered her, the cloth covered hoof, she smelled something chemically and her thoughts slipped away, and shut her eyes.

"Fluttershy?" called discord, he knocked on her bedroom door, she hadnt answered and it had been 10 minutes. He knew it was against his weird rehab but he opened the door, and walked over to the bed. She was gone, the only thing left of her was a single feather from her wings. Her bed was messy, which was completely unlike her. He searched for a note, anything. He was so scared, he began to shiver. He summoned his mirror and set it in front of the bed, he cast a spell and waved the mirror in front of the bed. He watched as she kicked her legs for a moment, scattering the bed sheets as a colt in a dark cloak held a rag to her face. The image got foggy as the colt looked directly at where discord held the mirror. The only thing discord could see was a glow on his forehead, he was a unicorn. And just as discord thought he might be able to make out anything more, the glow got brighter, and discords mirror broke. The colt knew this might happen, he knew discord or someone else might try to see where he took her. What could he do? He poofed to the library in front of Twilights bed, and proceeded to shake her awake. Twlilight stared at him with a disgruntled look on her face, her mane was a mess in front of her face and she couldnt see his face very well. "Discord, what in Equestria are you doing here, no better yet, why do you feel the need to wake ME?"

"Shes Gone" his voice cracked and shook as he stood near Twilights bed. She sat up and looked up at his figure. "Are you certain?" she stared at him the feeling of the room only now reaching her. The pure silence for those few seconds sent chills up her spine and dread set in. "Shes Gone" is all he managed. He collapsed to the ground and wrapped his tail around himself for comfort. His normally tiny pupils that made him seem insane had tripled in size making him seem like an abandoned puppy off the side of a road.

Twilight had had to drag discord with her in his unconsolable state. Got him on a train and managed to get him to the palace with ease after convincing him to transform into something smaller and less disturbing to keep the people of canterlot from panicking. She did not mean he should turn into a young colt, who had climbed onto her back and closed his tear-filled eyes.

When Twilight and Discord arived at the palace, the first of the princesses to greet them was Luna, who was walking towards the dining room to wait for celestia continued to work with Shining Armor in Deciding weither to have her visit the neighboring kingdom for the kings wedding to his future queen. Luna hadnt noticed discord who was now concealed under a comfort blanket he had conjured to hide in while he cried. "Princess, we have an emergency" said Twlight who looked absolutely exhausted. Between trying to carry discord and convince him things would end up right and being woken at 3am, it had taken all the energy she had "we?" asked luna. Twlight used her magic to lift discord and his blanket from her back and onto the floor next to her. He stirred a bit, and poked his face out of the blanket, which was disguised as a young colt, about 6. He looked up his pupils still supersized and tears flowing everywhere. The only recognizable feature that made it clear that this green mass of heartbroken pony was discord. Was a goat horn and deer antler just starting to poke out of his head. Luna gasped but saw his disheveled state. "Whats wrong with him?"

"Fluttershy is missing. And hes been too…." she silenced as discord let out a wail upon hearing her name. "Too, distraught? To tell me what happend…" Luna looked down upon discord who was at this point creating a puddle around himself consisting completely of his tears.

Luna then looked at the exhausted unicorn and nodded. "I will take care of this, you go sleep in the guest chambers, you look like your about to collapse" twlight nodded "thank you princess" and struggled to put one hoof in front of the other as she made her way to the west wing. Luna using her magic, lifted the weeping colt and carried him to the dining hall, knowing that celestia would surly be there by now.

Celestia looked calmly down the table as her sister made her way towards her with a weeping discord floating alongside her. "Sister…." celestia began, "Fluttershy has gone missing and now we are left with a useless discord" Discord once again let out a wail at the mention of her. Celestia watched as discord wept inside his blanket which he had now covered himself with, and took a deep breath. "Discord?" she called to him, and although he kept weeping he lifted his face and popped it out from under his blanket. "Do you know what happened?" she let her voice ring calmly across the vast expanse of the room, and discord shook his head "i went to wake her, because angel said she hadnt gotten up for breakfast yet, and.." more tears welled up in his eyes and flowed over onto his cheeks. "She was already gone?" asked celestia, Discord nodded "i tried magic but her kidnapper….he used magic to prevent people to look into the entire houses past, its likely he poofed from there to whereever he took her" his voice cracked, and was sore from crying. He sniffed and then made a huge wailing sound, only to be slapped across the face with a magical pair of gloves that Celestia had summoned from across the room.

"Discord your acting like a filly, what happened to the discord that would destroy someones mind if they had gotten in his way to take over equestria? This is NOT what Fluttershy would want of you" she stared down at him her voice dripping with regality. Discord looked up at her in shock, she was right. He was acting like a foal, the very idea of him acting like such a wimp angered him. He transformed back into his true form, his tall snake like body inveloped in flames.

"Celestia, how do we find her" his voice once again boomed its usual volume, and his pupils tiny making him seem psychotic.

Light Streamed into the small space, illuminating her buttermilk coat, when she opened her big teal eyes she saw what looked like an underground storage area, the ends of her hair were wet from water that puddled on the ground near her, she was cold and shook fear. A strange creature aproached her calmly but stood just outside the light, fluttershy backed into a wall and tears started to stream down her face "please! What do you want?!" she squeaked. The figure who remained hidden in shadow simply cackled,

"you Will Soon know you pitiful pony"


	7. Found

Discord flew over the everfree, scanning the forest floor. It sent shivers down his spine every time he saw it, her little cottage. All her animals stood just outside the door with worried expressions on their little furry and scaly faces. And saw some of her beloved flowers wilting in the hot sun, so discord snapped his fingers and fed all her animals and watered all her plants. It was all he could do for them in this time, he knew how much they would worry, and how sad some of them would be without her.

Discord sighed, Celestia had sent him back to the scene of the crime, and told him to trace the enemies magical energy, and collect some to bring back to Celestia, her and Luna would use their abilities to search high and low for this monster that would kidnap a helpless mare.

Discord stopped when he reached the bedroom, the room seemed stuffy, like nothing living resided there to begin with, a tear welled up in his eye, but he erupted into flames remembering what he was here for. He settled his flames and took a breath before summoning a little hand mirror, it had a soft pulse going across the screen like a hospital monitor. He waved it in the area he remembered seeing the mystery colt, and the pulse quickened. He then took out a small glass bottle and set it in front of him, before snapping his fingers sending all of the colts magic energy in the room directly into the bottle. The bottle was then corked and shook before it looked as though it were filled with a sparkling yellow liquid. This room gave him the shivers, and sent chills through his brown fur, he gazed down at her bed once more, still disheveled.

Discord used his magic to float a pillow up to him, he hugged in, taking in her sweet scent, more tears were ready to fall an land on her pillow, but he stopped himself short. He put the pillow back exactly as it was, and poofed himself to the castle in front of celestia. Who happened to be in bed with a night mask on over her eyes. He wanted to stick a bowl of chocolate milk under one hoof, but he wasnt in the mood.

He summoned a cotton candy cloud that released a loud clap of thunder. Celestia woke up bolt upright in her bed "of course it would be you" she lifted her night mask

"Yup, i have what you sent me for"

"Brilliant; go take it to luna, she will know what to do" celestia then sighed and placed the mask back over her eyes and laid herself back down. Discord sighed, snapped his fingers and he was behind luna, who stood on the balcony her horn glowing, she seemed to be looking beyond. Her eyes were clouded in a pale moon color. Shining. "Luna.." her eyes returned to normal and she faced discord, her horn no longer glowing. "I have his magical imprint" he said. Her eyes narrowed and she nodded her head , she summoned the bottle from his hand and opened the cork, allowing for a small amount to flout out and touch her horn. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to reveal them to be a color of aqua green. She closed them again and opened them. Looking quite frustrated.

"Well?" grumbled discord he raised an eyebrow.

"Discord….Fluttershy is in no immediate danger…. But we need to hurry and find her before its too late" Luna looked out toward the horizon towards saddle arabia.

"Well who is it?" it was driving him mad but before he got an answer luna began to fly in the direction she had been looking. 'Saddle Arabia, is she there?' he thought, as he took flight and followed after the alicorn.

Meanwhile Fluttershy had been taken out of the cellar and lead to a small hut. She was restrained by magical rope that pulled her along, there was no need to shut her mouth, there was nopony for miles and miles. "Where are you taking me?" she asked the hooded stranger. "To my Master" a male voice. Strong and deep. "Who is your master?" she asked a new one, but this time the stranger remained quiet. He set her down inside on a green couch, " ill be back" he said as he turned and walked through a yellow door. Fluttershy stood up and looked out the window, a blue ocean just past some bushes, and a pier looked over the water for about 100 feet or so. "How pretty" she said aloud

"Im Glad you think so" a new voice startled her and she let out a high pitched squeal, and turned to face it.

A tall Unicorn stood before her, he had short Jet Black hair, an light blue coat. His cutie mark a goldenrod embroidered in jewels. And he was indeed tall, Taller than Celestia herself, his horn nearly touched the ceiling of the small hut and it scared fluttershy, she began to shake, collapsing to the ground in fornt of him. "w-W-who are you?" her soft voice even quieter with fear.

"My name is Golden Scepter, i am the prince of the Merponies." he looked down upon her and she stared up at him. But now her eyes softened

"But Merponies are only a myth...they dont really exist, besides if your a merpony why do you have all four hooves?" she mumbled.

"Really?" he asked "Then lets see for ourselves shall we?" he walked to the door, and opened it, and just before Fluttershy was going to remind him of her restraints, they disapeared in a bolt of blue light. She followed obediantly afraid to upset him. They walked together to the pier and looked over into the water. Fluttershy sat down, and looked into the beautiful water surrounding her. Golden Scepter looked to her "are you ready?" he asked. "For What?" her ears pinned behind her, concern flooded her face.

Golden Sceptor using his majic floated into the air. Bolts of lightening showed up out of nowhere in the sky above them, blue light surrounded him shining so brightly fluttershy had to squint to see him. A moment later he wasnt there anymore, Fluttershy quickly looked around for him before letting her teal eyes fall to the water where Golden Scepter was. His hair was now longer, he was in the water so fluttershy couldn't see his back hooves. He opened his golden colored eyeswhich seemed to glow and flashed a small smile, "Come on in, the water is cool" it was a peculiarly warm day, and something told fluttershy she was no longer in the country of equestria. The offer seemed kind and very apealing. Just as fluttershy was about to dip her hooves in, a loud booming voice shouted "STOP" fluttershy, jumped back about a foot from the water and looked to the sky. It was princess luna's voice and she began her desent towards fluttershy. "Fluttershy! Get away from him!" she called out her voice thick with decorum and a little bit of worry. Fluttershy ran off the pier and onto the sand as luna landed in front of her. Golden Scepters eyes had turned from a liquid gold to the color of rusting metal, he was not happy and his eyes showed it. "I would suggest you not interfer any further Princess" his horn glowed a little, a pale yellow color.

"And i would suggest finding one of your own to wed Prince" there was a strange hint of menace in her voice. Fluttershy began to shake "WED?" she "shouted", her tiny voice making barely any sound. Wait… she stopped right where she was and began to search the skies. "Where is Discord?" fluttershies voice was concerned. "Dont you worry about that fluttershy, hes watching over this encounter as we speak." luna whispered so only fluttershy could hear. "Well Well Well, Luna honstly you are the most beautiful mare in all equestria, but when you broke my heart you gave me no other real options.. So i decided…. Second prettiest would suffice." he glanced at the pegasus hiding behind Luna. This annoyed Luna somehow and she seemed even angrier. "Who broke Whos heart now? I saw you cheating on me you scoundrel! With Aquamarine no less! That trampy Princess from the Southern sea!" Fluttershy stared off as this exchange occured, and began looking between the two of them. Discord poofed out of nowhere in front of fluttershy and next to Luna, with an annoyed look on his face "hold up." Fluttershy who was half happy and half horrified discord appeared backed up a few hoof steps "not only do you two know eachother….but u were dating…..?" He looked at Luna accusingly, who held her head pridefully and glanced at discord with a slightly embarrassed look "AND WHO ARE YOU TO CALL FLUTTERSHY THE SECOND PRETTIEST" he burst into flames for a moment before hearing a small gasp behind him. The flames immediately extinguished, a sheepish grin on his face "oh um. Hi fluttershy" fluttershy took the 5 steps forward from where she was and wrapped her front hooves around him, she had a little bit of a blush on her face which she hid in his fur, he on the other hand had no place to hide his blush and looked rather embarrassed as he wrapped his arms over her a sheepish grin on his face. And holding back tears whispered in her ear "thank god ur safe"


End file.
